


【论坛体】【不懂就问】惊奇队长是不是喜欢我们的复联最ai寡姐？

by kammyer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammyer/pseuds/kammyer





	1. Chapter 1

【不懂就问】惊奇队长是不是喜欢我们的复联最ai寡姐？

不像她狂霸酷炫拽的技能，惊队应该是特别低调的一个人。没有新闻发布会什么的不能确定她加入的具体时间，神盾的官推第一次报道她是在五年前，如果时间轴正确，她这下手也够晚的（lmao）。

［视频链接］

这是上次两栖人水淹曼哈顿的救灾实拍，大家注意一分20秒，惊队救寡姐的时候直接把人公主抱起来了！然而她救其他人就像拎鸭子或者扛水泥。这还不算，重点是结尾这里！哪有听人讲话会凑那么近的，四舍五入就是接吻了。  
［图片］  
之前以为惊队一直0绯闻是因为各个星球跑忙成狗，见美国翘臀都能心如止水，搞了半天是性向壁垒。

 

1 L 夜王你死了〈楼主〉  
说实话寡姐要是真能被惊队攻略也不奇怪，无意冒犯，但复联的男士们要么太基要么太耿直，综合看来也只有惊队适合她。

2 L ＝ ＝  
什么ai楼主说清楚啊，到底是最爱还是最那啥

3 L ＝ ＝  
最ai的难道不是铁人吗？

4 L ＝ ＝  
楼上你号没了。

5 L ＝ ＝  
现在的人是不是加班加得太少了，超级英雄又不是明星，天天给你八卦玩呢？

6 L ＝ ＝  
别的不说，我一直觉得惊奇队长不是个性冷淡就是个LES。  
ps：看成了惊队是0，吓老子一跳，顺便问问有1吗？

7 L ＝ ＝  
5楼至于戾气这么重吗，这本来就是八卦论坛，讨论家国大事您出门左拐。

8 L ＝ ＝  
凭一个视频就能看出来谁喜欢谁，这么草率的吗

9 L ＝ ＝  
哦漏我的女神不可能是弯的！

10 L ＝ ＝  
视频重新看了一遍，也没看出惊队对黑寡妇有什么特别的。而且她救人哪有那么简单粗暴，那两个高中生不是抱在胳膊上了吗？

11 L 夜王你死了〈楼主〉  
回复：10 L  
但只对寡姐公主抱了呀，而且是小心翼翼那种。

12 L ＝ ＝  
公主抱也没什么吧，惊队带寡姐回复仇者基地需要飞挺远，你们说什么姿势更适合？

13 L ＝ ＝  
道理是这么讲，那凑那么近就差亲上了要怎么说？

14 L ＝ ＝  
女生和女生之间不是很正常吗，我还和我闺蜜舌吻过，也没影响我们友谊的纯洁。

15 L ＝ ＝  
舌吻？？？？

16 L ＝ ＝  
我和室友经常互相摸胸摸屁股的，也没对对方有过什么想法呀。  
#我们直女都这样

17 L ＝ ＝  
不不楼上那两位请不要擅自代表直女。

18 L 夜王你死了〈楼主〉  
回复：14L  
资，资本主义姐妹情？

19 L ＝ ＝  
阴谋论一下，和闺蜜做亲密动作的有没有想过，同样一个动作，你是友情，她是爱情。只不过对方永远不会说破，你就以为那只是纯洁的友情。

20 L ＝ ＝  
卧槽楼上突然捅刀！

21 L ＝ ＝  
嘤嘤嘤直爱弯是最惨的。

22 L ＝ ＝  
所以你们觉得惊队弯，寡姐直，这是不可能的爱恋？

23 L ＝ ＝  
别这样，刚才不觉得有什么，一代入惊寡两个人就好虐！

24 L ＝ ＝  
你们考虑过世界上有种性向叫bi吗？两种性别，双倍快乐。

25 L ＝ ＝  
两种性别双倍快乐说的是坐拥洛基的雷神大人吧

26 L ＝ ＝  
楼上哈哈哈哈小心你的肾。

27 L ＝ ＝  
你们歪楼太严重了吧，不是在讨论惊队是不是喜欢寡姐吗。

28 L ＝ ＝  
这个问题有讨论的必要吗？明明就是楼主在瞎脑补。

29 L ＝ ＝  
惊奇大妈放过我寡姐姐！！D区 D区

30 L ＝ ＝  
楼上是九头蛇的走狗吗？

31 L ＝ ＝  
29L做个人吧

32 L ＝ ＝  
@管理员 禁言29L。

33 L 管理员  
安排上了。

34 L ＝ ＝  
果然只有我一个人希望寡姐和惊队在  
一起，躲在角落瑟瑟发抖。

35 L ＝ ＝  
楼上你不是一个人，从希寡到寡红到惊寡，我们natasha粉丝后援会的宗旨就是让她和最强的女人在一起！

36 L ＝ ＝  
现在粉圈势力已经渗透到超英这来了吗……

37 L ＝ ＝  
有人的地方就会有粉圈，很正常。

38 L Live Long and Prosper  
从逻辑上讲，无法完全排除丹弗斯女士对罗曼诺夫女士产生罗曼情感的可能性。但楼主的论据仅有一个显然难以支撑你的观点。况且该视频分辨率过低，无法从肢体动作细节和微观表情分析出两人的心理走向。建议楼主充实证据。

39 L ＝ ＝  
楼上真是八卦区的一股清流，我还是头一次在互联网上看到有人这么称呼她们。

40 L ＝ ＝  
奇怪的画风混进来了。

41 L ＝ ＝  
38楼是博士生导师吗23333

42 L ＝ ＝  
看在38楼这么认真的份上，我也认真地来反驳一下博主。首先八卦超级英雄肯定不是什么光荣的事，但也无可厚非。寡姐是初代复联唯一的女性成员，这么多年她的八卦已经是大家讲烂的。她的暧昧对象传言有很多，但无一例外都是男性。不管惊奇队长什么情况，寡姐这条路是封死的，吃瓜的可以散了。

43 L ＝ ＝  
寡姐很明显就是直的，真不知道这些人在脑补什么。

44 L ＝ ＝  
38楼虽然画风清奇，但说的有道理啊，就算两人真的有点什么光凭一个糊不拉几的视频也看不出来。

45 L ＝ ＝  
我来替楼主加一个证据，复联的电影之夜直播记得吗？不知道有没有人留意复仇者之间的称呼，寡姐是唯一一个对惊队直呼其名的，其他人都是喊姓。

46 L ＝ ＝  
那次的直播……我就没挤进去过

47 L ＝ ＝  
哈哈心疼楼上，毕竟服务器都挤爆了。

48 L ＝ ＝  
正常，一群传奇人物突然接地气。也不知道雷神接没接肯德基的代言，看他吃鸡腿太有食欲了！

49 L ＝ ＝  
楼上的，是雷神有食欲还是鸡腿有食欲？［表情包：我可以］  
6楼我是1，约吗？

50 L ＝ ＝  
鸡笼警告！楼上你最好是

51 L ＝ ＝  
你们这群基佬够了，我只求帮忙舔干净惊队手上的酱汁！这手真是一绝，形状和长度都是我想要的。寡姐跟了惊队绝对会性福！

52 L ＝ ＝  
楼上怎么好意思谴责别人的……

53 L 管理员  
这是全年龄向的板块，开黄腔的请移步。

54 L 管理员我的爱  
啧啧，管理员一直在窥屏呢。

55 L 守护管理员  
嘲讽管理员小心关小黑屋。

56 L ＝ ＝  
说到那次的直播我也想起了一个细节，选片子的时候，男士们想看星战，寡姐想看恐怖片遭到全场反对，只除了惊队一人。而且她当时是毫不犹豫地支持了寡姐。

57 L ＝ ＝  
对于我这种胆子小的人，陪谁看恐怖片那绝对是真爱。

58 L ＝ ＝  
惊队人称虎队，就没什么她会怕的，当然不会反对看恐怖片了，这你们也能脑补。

59 L ＝ ＝  
我倒是觉得有戏，你们发现没，虽然黑寡妇人称冷面特工，但她和惊队坐在一起的时候面部特别柔和，还会有一些疑似小女生的动作。  
［图片］［图片］

60 L 夜王你死了〈楼主〉  
回复：38 L  
感谢你的建议，证据当然不会只有这一个。第一个我要说的就是刚才大家谈到的直播，这个画面：［图片］  
放大了大家可以看到右下角，惊队看寡姐的眼神。惊队出了名的拽，眼神的内容通常都是“消停的”或者“老娘不care”。但这个眼神大家可以品一品，爱过的人都知道。

61 L ＝ ＝  
你们是显微镜吗，这都能注意到？？服辽

62 L ＝ ＝  
放大仔细看了一下，这个眼神，搞不好……咱也不敢说，咱也不敢问

63 L ＝ ＝  
惊队这个眼神，反正我是第一次见。

64 L ＝ ＝  
虽然不认同楼主的观点，这种在每个细节抠糖的感受还是可以理解的。

65 L 夜王你死了〈楼主〉  
第二点，大家还记得那场直播中断过吗？锤哥喝上头了乱放电火花结果复仇者大厦直接跳闸。停播前最后一个画面是惊队下意识护住了寡姐。

66 L ＝ ＝  
这个我觉得没什么吧，保护队友不是很正常。

67 L ＝ ＝  
讲道理，那点小火花对他们来说都是家常便饭，没什么好保护的。

68 L 惊寡🔒  
看清楚那是一瞬间下意识的动作，就像母亲会保护孩子，那是爱。

69 L ＝ ＝  
惊队可能喜欢寡姐，但我还是不相信她们是双箭头。

70 L ＝ ＝  
楼主是权游粉吗，二丫牛逼！

71 L 夜王你死了〈楼主〉  
回复：70 L 握爪

上面的朋友提到保护队友，正好是我要说的第三点，上个月皇后区的外星人入侵，寡姐和全复联声音最稚嫩的小蜘蛛组一队。惊队从天而降支援，不先照顾孩子，先去护着惊队，还不够明显吗。

72 L ＝ ＝  
看了第三条只想说，交着重税，拿着低福利，加班加不停，贪上一个傻子总统，还要担心丢小命，怎一个惨字了得。

73 L ＝ ＝  
看隔壁，一人一座城市，越界就得“滚出我的XX”，不像复联全挤在纽约，枯了。

74 L 莎士比利  
楼主我怀疑你没有好好看视频，寡姐那个时候情况危急多了。只见她双手一前一侧呈九十度角同时射杀了两个外星虫子，动作如行云流水洒脱而自如。然而好景不长，猝然间一条卡车般大小的怪物山一样向那位冷眼特工扑了过去。就在这时，一道日光较之失色的耀眼光束流星般砸向了妄图袭击黑衣女刺客的怪物。

75 L ＝ ＝  
楼上是语文课代表吧

76 L 缩写让我快乐  
哈哈哈哈74L，xswl，你要不要这么zqsg。

77 L ＝ ＝  
我觉得你们太小看拥有超级血清的寡姐了，那个虫子移速对她来说算不上快，她完全有能力躲开。论灵活，复联没几个人能和寡姐比肩。

78 L ＝ ＝  
纽约人民生活在水深火热中。

79 L Live Long and Prosper  
非常遗憾，楼主的心情以我的共情能力不足以完全产生共鸣。而且逻辑上，新添加的部分仍不足以支撑论点。

80 L ＝ ＝  
这是什么组合，复联最丑X复联最美CP吗？

81 L ＝ ＝  
楼上自重。

82 L ＝ ＝  
这年头挑剔人家超级英雄长相的是不是没长心。

83 L ＝ ＝  
哈哈哈哈80楼瞎说什么大实话。

84 L ＝ ＝  
有些人一点反对意见都看不得真的很令人反感，连讨厌一个人的权利都没有吗？她就是丑，人品还差，这些你们反驳不了。

85 L ＝ ＝  
差不多行了啊。

86 L ＝ ＝  
楼上的别在这引战，这是八卦区吐黑泥在隔壁论坛。

87 L ＝ ＝  
没人要你们喜欢她，给英雄最基本的尊重不好吗？她是战士，又不是卡戴珊。

88 L ＝ ＝  
楼上别乱带人出场。

89 L ＝ ＝  
@管理员

90 L 管理员  
无故引战的禁言三天，请各位理性发言。

91 L 管理员我的爱  
哈哈哈管理员果然在窥屏，秒回有没有。

92 L 守护管理员  
再调侃管理员小心你也被禁言。

93 L ＝ ＝  
你们最好都觉得惊队丑，这样她就是我一个人的啦。

94 L 海贼王的男人  
麻袋楼主，复联成员要么太基是肿么肥四，偶还差里这点牛酿吗？

95 L ＝ ＝  
楼上你的舌头还好吗

96 L ＝ ＝  
复联的基情还用说吗，最著名的大三角。

97 L 阿尔卑微萌3P  
别说了，一直两头挨揍。

98 L ＝ ＝  
楼又歪了，讨论基情的可以重新开个贴哈，不然都乱套了。

99 L 飞翔的送餐员  
这事我可能有点发言权，我有个连复联其他成员都不知道的料。

100 L @23D>Z （感谢这位太太提供素材）  
看🏳️🌈惊寡片🏳️🌈见fb：porncarolnat

101 L ＝ ＝  
在座各位所谓的“料”复仇者们都不知道吧，毕竟人家没那么闲。

102 L 夜王你死了〈楼主〉  
回复：99L  
愿闻其详。

103 L ＝ ＝  
寡姐真和惊队在一起不也是极好的，起码下次去理发店有天然的金发接。

104 L ＝ ＝  
楼上真是够了，人家那是染的头发长出来了。

105 L ＝ ＝  
我支持寡姐和惊队在一起，最起码惊队的小火花手指情趣无限。

106 L ＝ ＝  
十分钟过去了，爆料的去哪里了？

107 L ＝ ＝  
泻药，从泰坦回来刚下飞船，人在复仇者基地，钢铁侠亲自请我吃饭，怕拉仇恨，匿了。  
quora，分享你刚编的故事。

108 L ＝ ＝  
楼上这个quora体很有灵性了，作为一个吃瓜群众，就算是编的料我也想看。@飞翔的送餐员 等你哦

109 L 飞翔的送餐员  
我打字有点慢，手指之前受过伤，大家谅解一下。  
为了还该死的学生贷款，去年圣诞节我还在兼职当送餐员。那天接到复仇者大厦的单我激动地差点哭出来。但很不幸我迟到了，路上有一个男人殴打他的女友，周围听到他们是恋人关系都走开了。但我认为这是不对的，讲实话他比我壮很多，那又怎样，气势上我是不会输的。男人被警察带走，我挂了点彩，再去送餐炸鸡已经软了。  
复仇者们在战场上，在生活中都是英雄，他们比想象中的更要真善美，无法用言语形容的好！

110 L ＝ ＝  
回复：109L  
你很勇敢，点赞！

111 L ＝ ＝  
这不是勇敢，这是鲁莽，万一歹徒掏出枪来，勾勾手指你小命就没了。

112 L ＝ ＝  
你以为全天下就你一个好人呢？别人都不管就说明这事不该管。

113 L ＝ ＝  
同意楼上，两口子的家务事外人瞎参与什么，床头吵架床尾和，打是亲骂是爱。

114 L ＝ ＝  
楼上的什么三观，打人是刑事犯罪没看见最后被警察带走了吗？家务事个鬼呢？

115 L ＝ ＝  
回复109楼：你很棒，但说好的料呢？这和惊队寡姐有什么关系。

116 L ＝ ＝  
……裤子都脱了就给我看这个

117 L 飞翔的送餐员  
前面说到餐送晚了，本来送餐到楼下会有机器人来收，那天我运气特别好，大家知道我碰到了谁吗！没错就是惊奇队长！！她本人真的太酷了我的老天，就是那种外刚内柔大家能get到吗？而且她真的很好看那些喷她外貌的请容许我质疑您的审美！

118 L ＝ ＝  
我靠运气太好了吧，我要是见到惊队绝对会水流成河，不对泪流成河。

119 L ＝ ＝  
送餐员大家理解你，但你这铺垫也太长了吧……到底啥时候到正题。

120 L ＝ ＝  
送餐员同学求求您长话短说，我要急死了救救孩子吧。

121 L 飞翔的送餐员  
抱歉各位，可以理解大家听八卦的急切，但唯独这件事必须从头开始说，大家才能明白前因后果。

122 L ＝ ＝  
楼上这样是不是不打算说重点了？

123 L 缩写让我快乐  
awsl，坐等送餐员直播。

124 L 飞翔的送餐员  
是这样的，有人让队长大人问我为什么来晚了，队长没有问反而问我为什么会受伤。我当场就哭了出来，她真的是天使！  
看到我哭，她的反映超级可爱！有点无奈又尽力铁汉柔情那种，她好像不太会安慰人，最后问我，“欺负你的人在哪，带我去找他。”

125 L ＝ ＝  
OK，看到这里已经能确凿送餐员是编的了，还能再假点吗？

126 L ＝ ＝  
这是玛丽苏霸道总裁的剧情吗朋友，编故事想象力不够丰富哟。

127 L ＝ ＝  
送餐员你真的在讲惊队和寡姐的料而不是霸道惊队爱上我吗？

128 L ＝ ＝  
如果这是真的，惊队也太苏了吧！我可以

129 L 夜王你死了〈楼主〉  
送餐员，我相信你，请继续。

130 L ＝ ＝  
说实话，就算是编出来的也没什么恶意，到现在为止我相信送餐员。

131 L 飞翔的送餐员  
我知道这很难相信所以也理解大家的质疑，同时对于我自己的经历我也没什么要解释的，我有没有说谎有上帝在见证，大家可以保持自己的观点。  
接着上面的说，我和惊队解释了伤痕的由来，她露出了疑似赞同的神情，之后就邀请我上楼。  
我真的受宠若惊，直接摔在了电梯门口。但我没有要她扶，请大家不要打我我是自己爬起来的。我以为她要去取个零钱之类的，没想到她直接带我去了她的寝室！

132 L ＝ ＝  
卡在这里恶意满满，是要我们自由发挥吗？

133 L ＝ ＝  
你这都不是霸道总裁的情节了……

134 L ＝ ＝  
举报，送餐员抄袭了我上次看的lesbian porn情节。

135 L 莎士比利  
“在这等我，别乱跑知道吗。”卡罗尔头也不回地丢下这句话。我慌乱地点头，才想起她背对着我根本看不到。在这个陌生的，甚至可以称得上危险的地方，轻举妄动的后果不堪设想。  
什么复仇者是好人没关系？好伙计你恐怕搞错了状况，一个陌生人独自出现在复仇者的地盘还有比这更可疑的吗？千万别因为复仇者是英雄就小看了他们。要知道，做守卫者有多可靠，做敌人就有多危险。  
俗话说“好奇心害死猫”，至少恐怖片的主角都是这样送人头的，没想到有一天我也会成为自己曾不屑的模样。寝室的方向传来奇怪的声音，有多奇怪呢，就好像有人在外放黄片。黑寡妇也要大便曾是全美最难接受的事实之一，现在看来“复仇者也看黄片”有资格称为这个议题的新起之秀。  
我的身体自己动了起来，用尽毕生的谨慎挪到声源地。然后我发现，生活总能艹翻你的想象。论惊悚程度，如果我的猜测是《忌日快乐》，那么现实就是《招魂2》。  
根本没有人在外放黄片，是有人在真刀实枪开战。我活这么大第一次看到活春宫，主角还是两个我仰慕的超级英雄！  
卡罗尔的手指闪烁着若隐若现的火花，在娜塔莎身上肆意游走，碰到不知哪个点，激起了冷艳特工的一阵战栗。娜塔莎修长的双腿挂着黑丝，现在已经失去了它原本的样子，被撕得七零八落。重点部位被挡住了，不过依两人的互动无疑是真空状态。与此同时惊奇队长仍旧服饰整齐，这引起了娜塔莎的不满。  
“只有我一个人这副糟糕的样子是不是太不公平了？”不同于身上的凌乱，娜塔莎的声音仍然优雅。  
“那就来弄脏我。”卡罗尔挑眉。  
“恭敬不如从命。”

—————继续阅读需5论坛币————  
点此处支付

136 L ＝ ＝  
不愧是莎士界的比利王，文学天赋点在了芝士酱上。

137 L ＝ ＝  
我付了5个币子，要是不好看我顺着网线去掐你哦比利。

138 L ＝ ＝  
碧梨你最好给力！

139 L ＝ ＝  
楼上的输入法暴露了2333同是碧梨粉的话握个爪。

140 L ＝ ＝  
@飞翔的外卖员 如果是这么展开的我就信你。

141 L ＝ ＝  
楼上的人家叫飞跃的送餐员。

142 L ＝ ＝  
141L怎么好意思纠正的，明明叫飞天的快递员。

143 L ＝ ＝  
你们真是够了，外卖员哭晕在厕所。

144 L ＝ ＝  
带你一男的去女生寝室？我想信你但这也太离谱了吧

145 L 飞翔的送餐员  
回复144L：我是女生  
虽然没有什么黄色废料的展开，但铺垫了这么多，无事发生也对不起大家的流量费。  
是这样的，我跟在队长的身后，她让我在门口稍等，然后大步流星进了卧室。床上居然有人在睡觉！没错就是寡姐！而且我很确定这那就是队长的房间，透明柜子里面放着她的制服，墙上还有她和别人的合照。

146 L ＝ ＝  
卧槽？

147 L ＝ ＝  
透明柜？可以这很惊奇队长。

148 L ＝ ＝  
送餐员你队长队长的，总让我觉得在说美国队长……

149 L ＝ ＝  
同是队长，力拔山河，除了女友，不分你我。

150 L ＝ ＝  
送餐员居然是女的，还以为是男的。

151 L ＝ ＝  
黑寡妇睡在惊奇队长的床上？我去这要是真的可是个大新闻。

152 L ＝ ＝  
年轻人要脚踏实地，不要总想着搞大新闻。

153 L ＝ ＝  
寡姐在惊队床上有什么的，雷神和洛基都在我床上。（滑稽）

154 L ＝ ＝  
楼上够贪的，洛基要是真在你床上你早吓跑了。

155 L ＝ ＝  
送餐员寡姐身上有没有奇怪的痕迹？

156 L ＝ ＝  
设想一下，会不会是寡姐喝多了随便走进一个房间醉倒。

157 L ＝ ＝  
你们忘记了寡姐哪里人吗？敢和他们拼酒的已经被送进医院了。

158 L ＝ ＝  
也有可能她们住一个房间，或者临时安排给人腾空间什么的。

159 L ＝ ＝  
楼上的复仇者大厦用我提醒你它有多少层吗？

160 L ＝ ＝  
你们的讨论怎么好像外卖小妹说的都是真事似的，根本漏洞百出好吧

161 L ＝ ＝  
回复160 L：  
我也觉得，复仇者怎么会随随便便把一个来路不明的人领进自己的生活区域。

162 L ＝ ＝  
回复156 L：  
听过一个说法，人在醉酒后自控力下降，会潜意识靠近自己念想的事物。比如有人酒后伤人就是因为一直压制的暴力因子爆发。再比如醉酒给前任打电话也是因为旧情未了。

163 L ＝ ＝  
按楼上的说法，横竖都是两人有一腿了。

164 L Live Long and Prosper  
回复162 L：学界的确存在这一观点。

165 L 飞翔的送餐员  
队长去叫醒寡姐，好像有点不忍心，手伸过去又缩回来，最后轻轻搭在肩膀上来回摩挲。寡姐没有立即醒过来，过了一会才睁开眼睛，能看出来她对队长的气息很熟悉。  
然而看到我她特工的本能又觉醒了，她很快扫了我一眼，有点责备地锤了队长一下，低声说了句什么我没听清。队长听了之后有些傻憨憨地笑了，（对不起使用了这样的形容词，但我找不到更合适的，我很爱她并没有恶意）然后举起拳头，还亮晶晶的。她说，敢乱来轰飞不就行了。吓得我又哭了……囧。天哪，现在想起还是想哭，百感交集。

166 L ＝ ＝  
我去真的假的，这么自然不做作？

167 L ＝ ＝  
你居然敢说惊队傻！

168 L ＝ ＝  
我是在看什么小甜文吗？  
————————————————  
我可以单身，我的CP必须结婚。

169 L 惊寡🔒  
搞到真的了！！扛起我惊寡大旗［动作表情］

170 L 孤苦无1  
所以她俩谁攻谁受？

171 L ＝ ＝  
八字都没一撇呢，还讨论起攻受来了，根本证明不了她不是编的好吗。

172 L ＝ ＝  
然后呢，送餐员继续继续，别管他们我想听。

173 L ＝ ＝  
真想知道她有没有说谎，本人解释再多也没用，有没有技术党，或者记忆党，去年圣诞节复仇者都在干嘛？

174 L 秃头程序媛  
安排上了。

175 L ＝ ＝  
催一发，外卖小妹继续继续，别哭了。

176 L 飞翔的外卖员  
回复167 L：  
抱歉呜呜呜，那就说她有点星爵吧，或者有点蚁人。  
我的料到这里就差不多了，之后本来大家觉得我很可疑，后来好像有人查到了我路过的监控视频，就邀请我去参加复仇者的party。一下子见到这么多偶像，美国队长，钢铁侠，雷神，女巫，我一激动晕了过去……再醒来就在自己家里了呜呜呜血亏，恨死没出息的自己了。

177 L ＝ ＝  
一醒来在家里？这不是我每天早上的日常吗？我还和火箭少女群P过呢，反正梦里啥都有。

178 L ＝ ＝  
楼上什么运气梦的这么刚。

179 L ＝ ＝  
你这个展开，是某江的快穿文吗？

180 L ＝ ＝  
原本没觉得说谎，一醒来在家里……太扯了小姐妹

181 L 夜王你死了〈楼主〉  
最惨的不是圣诞节还要送外卖，也不是半路挂彩又迟到，而是好不容易看到偶像连个招呼都来不及打哈哈哈哈。

182 L ＝ ＝  
@飞翔的送餐员 你看到美国队长了吗，他真人的臀有那么翘吗？

183 L 飞翔的送餐员  
回复：182 L  
认真的吗，问这个？美国队长作为战时精神象征，正义正直的载体和传承人，你居然只关注他的屁股？  
好吧，是的。

184 L ＝ ＝  
你得问复仇者哪个屁股不翘。

185 L ＝ ＝  
屁股不翘没资格当复仇者。

186 L ＝ ＝  
楼上的臀控真是够了。

187 L 万年历  
去年12月28日晚七点，复仇者大厦的确有一场party，而且据说一个外人都没邀请，全是内部成员和家人。

188 L ＝ ＝  
神盾局的算不算外人？

189 L ＝ ＝  
不算吧，复仇者不是直属于神盾局吗。

190 L 飞翔的外卖员  
我还有一个料可以爆，虽然和恋情没关系。队长养了一条超可爱的猫，是一只意外很瘦的橘猫叫咕咕，呜呜呜超可爱的。

191 L ＝ ＝  
很瘦的大橘？怕是个假的23333

192 L ＝ ＝  
人类即便是超级英雄也可以质疑，猫不可以！

193 L ＝ ＝  
＋1 猫不可以。

194 L ＝ ＝  
惊奇队长有猫这个倒是头一次听说。

195 L 流浪远方  
猫？听说是一种很可怕的生物！

196 L ＝ ＝  
的确很可怕哈哈哈哈，会让好端端的人变成奴才。

197 L ＝ ＝  
我觉得寡姐的话养一条阿拉斯加比较复合她的气质。惊队的话，金毛和二哈的串串吧。

198 L 海贼王的男人  
果然人类只要活着就会有意想不到的惊喜在等着，一切都是命运石之门的安排！

199 L 老子不是兔子  
老兄你们也太没用想象力了，比某个傻帽还迟钝。


	2. 【论坛体 惊寡】［不懂就问］惊奇队长是不是喜欢我们的复联最ai寡姐（四）

300 L ＝ ＝  
楼上冷静，情绪过激伤身。

301 L ＝ ＝  
回复300 L：雨女无瓜，要女寡！

302 L 暴躁老姐  
靠，就这么路过了！寡姐怎么能这样呢，你没看见虎队那期待的小眼神吗，OMG，狗狗眼看得老娘心都要碎了

303 L ＝ ＝  
果然不出我所料，你寡只是路过虎队，连看都没看一眼……

304 L ＝ ＝  
guys，搞CP好难，越难越想搞是怎么肥事，这种正主不发糖自己抠糖吃的感觉好刺激哦。

305 L ＝ ＝  
楼上是个M。

307 L 缩写使我快乐  
你们看Nat看电影的眼神，简直一个大写的“这种片子不是老娘的菜”  
［图片］  
hhhhhhhxswl

308 L ＝ ＝  
在地铁上信号不好看不了直播！紧急呼唤现场播报员！@惊寡实况播报员1号  
@惊寡实况播报员2号

309 L ＝ ＝  
同求！说好的这次所有人都能挤进去呢？看个球啊，老子不想看二手消息

310 L 惊寡实况播报员2号  
1号在吗，请为我们继续跟进现场状况。

311 L ＝ ＝  
好的1号，现在我们的电影是演到了阿X丁带公主去他的神奇小屋。目前寡姐的状态是忍着吐槽看电影，惊队则是看寡姐看电影。

312 L ＝ ＝  
你们两个每次都要搞这一套吗？让人想起管理员的护花使者……

313 L ＝ ＝  
我真的要姨母笑了，我队明显心不在焉啊，她根本就是假装看电影，瞄寡姐一眼，再假装看电影。小心思藏都藏不住的。你看人家寡姐，虽然不怎么待见这电影，一直目不斜视的。

314 L ＝ ＝  
不会是单箭头8

315 L ＝ ＝  
我发誓刚才认真分析了一下她们互相习惯的可能性，但很不幸看都是你们脑补过度。

316 L ＝ ＝  
我倒是觉得越是遮遮掩掩，两人越有问题。你看XX和她超模女友刚复合的时候不就很低调吗。

317 L 孤苦无1  
我觉得队长是1！

318 L ＝ ＝  
这段追逐戏还挺带感，我当初在电影院睡得挺香都被鸡叫不——尖叫声吵醒了。

319 L ＝ ＝  
无力吐槽楼上的逻辑……

320 L ＝ ＝  
快看你寡的表情，刚才是“这什么脊薄玩意”，现在变成了“你们都是渣渣”。哈哈哈哈哈来自体术大师的藐视

321 L ＝ ＝  
回复301 L：哈哈哈哈哈，女寡我要！

322 L ＝ ＝  
看你队的小眼神，怎么说呢我不爱用形容词，就是那种出尘的痞帅加上一点带着小迷茫的焦虑。

323 L Live Long and Prosper  
从惊奇队长的眼球活动来看，视线的聚焦点有60％的情况下集中在黑寡妇身上。从看电影这一活动的规律性来看，出现此种视线轨迹只有两种可能：第一，注意力放在其他事物上面，第二，观影人对电影本身的主观评价。

324 L ＝ ＝  
膜拜一下楼上……

325 L ＝ ＝  
所以结论肯定是一啊hhhhh

326 L ＝ ＝  
能不能是她俩闹了什么矛盾，就是有误会那种，惊队就总想着这事。

327 L ＝ ＝  
回复326 L：闹矛盾还偷看人家，这不就是小情侣实锤吗？要是我和朋友闹矛盾我恨不得把他从我视线里抠出去。

328 L ＝ ＝  
楼上这么一说我也觉得像小情侣哈哈哈。

329 L 海贼王的男人  
愚蠢的人类哟，接受制裁吧，惹恼我的后果可是很严重的！

330 L ＝ ＝  
回复317 L：你们缺1已经缺到这种程度了吗？找女1？

331 L ＝ ＝  
我还真见过小0找了个女1，两人还挺和谐，最后居然结婚了。

332 L ＝ ＝  
女1……难道不是第四爱吗？

333 L ＝ ＝  
回复332 L：我觉得这种和第四爱有区别，爱好第四爱的都是直的吧。

334 L ＝ ＝  
啥叫第四爱？

335 L ＝ ＝  
喂喂你们偏楼太严重了吧，人家可能就是随口一说，你们倒挺认真……

336 L 管理员  
重申一下，这里是全年龄向的论坛，大家注意对小朋友的影响。

337 L ＝ ＝  
讲道理真的会有小朋友关注她俩的八卦吗？

338 L ＝ ＝  
楼上千万别小看现在的孩子，我侄女12岁都在AO3上开车了，咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。

339 L ＝ ＝  
小朋友偶算是鸭，今年夏天小学毕业，喜欢惊惊和寡寡～

340 L ＝ ＝  
快看你队！卧槽哈哈哈哈哈笑死了，怎么还魂不守舍的。

341 L ＝ ＝  
爆米花吃领子里就算了，她还掀开找！不愧是飞船毁灭者，不拘小节

342 L ＝ ＝  
不好意思各位，其实我偷了蚁人的装备现在正坐在惊队的衣服里面，掉进去那颗爆米花被我吃了，所以她找不到。啊迷人的体香，我在她的腹肌上练攀岩呢。

343 L ＝ ＝  
她开始拍肚子上的衣服，还是没找到，怎么这么可爱啊，要是我的就好喽。

344 L ＝ ＝  
回复342 L：怀疑你开车，但我没有找到证据。

345 L ＝ ＝  
我看到了！在牛仔裤口袋这里卡着，应该是从T恤里面滚了出来23333好可爱  
［图片］

346 L ＝ ＝  
现在的显微镜大佬都是魔鬼

347 L 莎士比利

“甜心，这是怎么了？我承认一切都是我的错，可你也不能把我赶出去睡沙发呀，我以为这是我们一起住的地方。”金发的高个女人显得有点委屈。

“你看你的思维永远不和我在一个频道上，我说的道理你到底听不懂还是装不懂？老天，你总是这样，你的年龄比Tony更大，还记得吗？别再把自己天真的想法安到所有事情上。”前特工扶额，一副苦恼的样子。卡罗尔并不笨，相反她的领悟性很强，还带有一种原始的野性。但似乎在外星待得太久了，她对于人情世故就像个孩子那样单纯。

蓝血女人清楚自己的短处，但她认为有些事需要改而有些事不需要修正，她们之间需要的不是更多的改变而是包容。于是轻柔抱住了稍矮的女人，在她散发着香气的发顶落下一吻。

红发女人没有挣扎，反而环住了她肌群发达的腰，踮起脚吻了上去。但严格意义上来讲那并非一个吻，她狠狠咬在了对方的嘴唇上，毕竟刚才还发怒赶人不会这么轻易消气。不过看她的表情，显然没有感到疼痛。

348 L ＝ ＝  
刺激，表白莎士比利太太！

349 L ＝ ＝  
日常怀疑莎士比利是知情人士hhhhhh

350 L ＝ ＝  
写文施工速度也忒快了

351 L 老子不是兔子  
该死显然她不是了！真没想到你们的误会这么深。

352 L ＝ ＝  
难道楼上才是真正的知情人士？（滑稽）

353 L ＝ ＝  
我证明他们都是知情人士，在场，我是惊队的战衣。

354 L ＝ ＝  
兔子君别走，上次我就看你发言。我觉得你不是装疯装傻就是真•知情人士。

355 L 老子不是兔子  
说不定我没装。

356 L ＝ ＝  
开播半个多小时了，我还是没进去，救救孩子吧！我想看直播啊啊啊啊啊

357 L ＝ ＝  
我刚开始进不去现在随便进，楼上什么情况？

358 L ＝ ＝  
回复342 L：蚁人是谁？我怎么没听过这个英雄……

359 L ＝ ＝  
回复358 L：蚁人就是英雄联盟新出的英雄啊（狗头保命）

360 L ＝ ＝  
救命别欺负蚁人了，人家变大的时候挺有存在感的，进击的蚂蚁！

361 L ＝ ＝  
你寡喝可乐了，我还以为她会喝美式哈哈哈，黑咖啡比较符合冷面特工的人设。

362 L ＝ ＝  
特工还要人设？

363 L ＝ ＝  
你们看吸管上的口红印！别拦我我要舔，寡姐我来替你舔干净！

364 L 鸡笼批发商  
楼上我带走了。

365 L ＝ ＝  
好想看我队抢走我寡的饮料就吸，被寡嫌弃地抢回来还擦几下。她俩坐这么远真的不是避嫌吗呜呜呜

366 L ＝ ＝  
楼上那不是肖根的情节吗，果然姬圈是个圈！

367 L ＝ ＝  
提肖根的是魔鬼吗，六一刚过去（点蜡）

368 L ＝ ＝  
茉莉公主养的猫好可爱啊！好想撸秃

369 L ＝ ＝  
回复368 L：不，你不想。一生只能撸一次哦，皮厚还可以撸两次。

370 L ＝ ＝  
你队的爆米花又掉了，卧槽居然捡起来吃哈哈哈哈服了，你们看Tony看她的眼神了没？就好像在说：上帝啊我的大厦里怎么有这种人，是安排的伙食太差了吗，到底为什么要在地上捡东西吃！

371 L ＝ ＝  
我队真的超甜超可爱，不接受反驳！

372 L ＝ ＝  
你妮来自亿万富翁的藐视哈哈哈哈

373 L ＝ ＝  
托尼斯塔克不至于吧，人家哪有歧视没钱的。

374 L ＝ ＝  
楼上也太较真了，大家就是开玩笑，乐呵乐呵就完事了。战友跟别的不一样，大家都是过命的交情。上次新闻发布会托尼一通吹你队，跟对另一个队长的评价形成鲜明对比哈哈哈

375 L ＝ ＝  
A whole new world！我都跟着唱了哈哈哈，公主的唱歌好强！

376 L ＝ ＝  
惊队和寡姐会唱歌吗？呱唧的声音性感死了，每次都能听到我颅内高潮

377 L ＝ ＝  
我感觉呱会唱歌，上次不是还有一个音乐动画片请她去献声吗？

378 L ＝ ＝  
找特工配音？认真的吗……

379 L ＝ ＝  
不过她拒绝了啊，没去最后。我倒是感觉小队长应该会唱歌，她虽然强悍但声音很甜啊。光从声音上我觉得寡才是攻lol

380 L ＝ ＝  
只是从声音上吗？我一直坚信寡姐就是攻，还是复联总攻！

381 L D&D你们死了〈楼主〉  
我jio得寡姐是矮攻的典范，只要气势在，谁都能推倒

382 L ＝ ＝  
所以楼主你说的最ai果然是最矮吗？小心神盾局送温暖

383 L ＝ ＝  
你们讨论唱功是想看寡坐在队身上，两人一边飞一边唱吗？或者一人穿成汉堡一人穿成薯条再来个爱的抱抱。

384 L ＝ ＝  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上我恨你把这副画面塞进我的脑子里，值班的时候笑出声被领导骂了……

385 L ＝ ＝  
画面太美不敢看，脑补一下绿巨人和雷神一起唱歌，beauty and the beast

386 L ＝ ＝  
楼上你还不如脑补灭霸和星爵一起，唱个我～的老丈人，我最讨厌的人

387 L 老子不是兔子  
回复386 L：这个主义不错。

388 L ＝ ＝  
寡姐还真是目不斜视，就算电影不是她的菜还要一脸英勇就义似的看完，为什么不看看你媳妇（bushi）

389 L 专心度假  
糟了，我好像知道了什么不得了的东西，我是说，原来我，不只我——不也许只有我，总之没有朝这方面想过。我不该去度假的，不然就不会这个时候看手机！我真的有点，不是怕，好吧就是怕那个人

390 L ＝ ＝  
楼上又是知情人士？这个戏码都玩烂了朋友。

391 L ＝ ＝  
我觉得他就是单纯的发错楼了吧。

392 L 老子不是兔子  
回复389 L：别担心，我会记住你的，一路走好。

393 L ＝ ＝  
所以那个是兔子君的小号吗，羡慕有两个号的人。

394 L 专心度假  
回复392 L：别这样，我是真的不能把那个我给你，不然我保持不了平衡。下次帮你搞别的玩意行吗？

395 L 老子不是兔子  
看你表现

396 L ＝ ＝  
啊啊啊啊啊我惊寡没有互动不开心

397 L ＝ ＝  
一看就是刚跨进惊寡大门的，对我们老CP狗来说同框就是结婚，握手四舍五入就是上床。萌CP靠的不是眼睛，而是脑子。（nao bu）

398 L ＝ ＝  
谁说没互动啊，刚才她俩对视了你们没看见吗？我还以为大家都看见了，我说怎么没人说这事呢

399 L ＝ ＝  
对视？我怎么没看见，我一直盯着寡她的头就没朝旁边看过！


End file.
